LOVE
by cuto4567
Summary: Nina and Fabian share a cute little love story. I wrote this after the first season so that's when it takes place. Sorry if that bums you out. Rated T for future chapters.  P.S. this is my first fanfiction so please don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

__**Hello all you fanfiction readers! I am new to this so please...only constructive criticism! I meant to put this story up a while ago but The Hunger Games movie came out so i HAD to see it. Twice. Well I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfiction! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not (and probably never will) own Nickelodeon's show House of Anubis.**

LOVE

_CHAPTER 1_**  
><strong>

PROM

(Nina POV)

The whole Sibuna gang and I just finished with Rufus and Cup of Ankh junk, so

now we can relax and have fun at prom. After Fabian and I were crowned for Prom King and Queen, we got off the stage and just danced with our friends. I am so happy with my life right now! Fabian and I kissed, we are done with the mystery, and Victor is gone for a "vacation" in Egypt for three months.

A few days before prom, I was walking into my room when I heard Patricia and Amber talking. They were in my room, so I couldn't go in because they were talking about Fabian and I. "What do you think they do when they are alone in Fabian's room?" Amber asked. I was quite surprised with Patricia's response. "I don't know. Maybe they just lie on his bed and make out for 30 minutes straight." We would never do such a thing! Sure we sneak a kiss every now and then, but we don't go on a full-out snog fest.

(Fabian POV)

Wow. I never thought I'd be in love with a person so much. When Nina and I hang out in the common room, I always think about kissing her and saying "I love you." But I'm too shy and scared to do anything like that. Why? Because. What if saying those three words ruined our relationship? I know Nina likes me, but I don't know if she loves me. Gosh, I worry too much. I'm just going to tell her when the time feels right.

THE NEXT DAY

(Nina POV)

Fabian and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie when he gets the remote and pauses the film. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I need to tell you something, but I want the moment to be special and right. So meet me by the stairs, dressed formally, at 6:00." "Oh. Ok!" That was a surprise. I picked up the remote and pressed play, squirming deeper under Fabian's arm.

6:00PM

(Fabian POV)

I was standing by the stairs waiting nervously. I was shaking a bit and shifting my weight from one leg to the other every 5 seconds. I heard a door shut and looked up. There stood the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She was wearing a gorgeous outfit that made her radiate with beauty. I was literally speechless. _**(AN: Outfit in profile) **_"Ok. Tell me what this is about. Please?" She spoke with a soft, pretty voice. "I'm taking you out to dinner." She smiled and took my hand. I felt weak in the knees. I felt like this was the first time meeting her. I felt like my life was perfect when I'm with her.

I opened the front door and led her outside to my grandfather's old antique of a car. She just stood on the gravel and looked in awe at the car. I knew she liked antique items so I borrowed this from dad. (Right before my grandfather died he gave my dad his car. Which, he will give me when I'm older. Right now I'm just borrowing it.)

(Nina POV)

I was just standing there staring at the car. I was snapped out of my trance when Fabian spoke up. "Nina? Want to get in?" "Sure," I said. I was about to open the door when Fabian opened it for me. "Oh! What a nice gentleman." I smiled at him and he looked down blushing. We both sat in the car and got situated. Once we were comfortable, we drove off to go to a fancy restaurant for dinner.

We sat down at the table and order an appetizer. While we were eating salads, Fabian looked up at me and said my three most favorite words. "I love you."

1 Year after Prom

(Fabian POV)

I can't believe Nina and I have been dating for 1 whole year. Today is our little "anniversary" so I'm going to take Nina out to the same restaurant we went to when we said our first "I love you". I told Nina about it and she seemed really excited. When I said the name of the restaurant, she jumped up and down squealing silently. She kissed me on the cheek and said that she will be in her room looking for an outfit if I need her. She ran upstairs and right when she shut the door to her room, I heard mumbling then a cacophony of squealing and shouting coming from Amber and Nina's room. I laughed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

6:00PM

(Nina POV)

I smoothed out my dress one last time and put on my heels. I was about to walk out of the room when I spotted the bracelet Fabian gave to me on my birthday. I quickly put it on then ran out the door. I stopped at the first stair and saw a handsome Fabian pacing back and forth nervously. Inside, I could feel my stomach flopping around. It's official. I'm nervous too. I stepped down onto the second stair and saw Fabian look up at me. In my mind, I saw the Fabian from last year turn around and give me the same look. He was speechless (again). We both just smiled and blushed until I was at the bottom of the stairs. Fabian leaned over and kissed me on the lips. "You look beautiful." "Thank you. You look really nice too."

We walked out into the driveway hand in hand to walk up to the same beautiful antique car we drove in last year. Once again, Fabian opened my door and we both smiled at each other. Both of us were shaking like we just met for the first time. I love this feeling. And I love Fabian.

8:00PM

(Fabian POV)

Nina and I just got back to the house and we are both tired and full. "Ugh, my feet hurt so badly." Nina said from the passenger seat. I looked at her and whispered, "Then take your heels off." Nina looked at me like I was crazy. She just nodded then got out of the car. We walked into the house and turned to look at each other. I kissed her passionately on the lips and said "Good Night. I love you." She said "I love you too." in the sweetest voice. We smiled at each other than separated to go to our rooms to get ready for bed.

I love Nina. Hopefully one day, we get married and live happily for the rest of our lives.

5 Years after Prom

(Fabian POV)

This is it. Today is the day I will propose to Nina. A couple years ago, Nina and I moved into our own house in San Diego, California to start our lives together. (Nina missed America and I really wanted to see what it was like so we moved.) My plan tonight is to take Nina out to have a picnic on the beach then go for a walk along the water. At sunset, I'll take out the ring and get on one knee to pop the question. I'm hoping to create one of those perfect proposals you see in a girly movie. Hopefully, she says yes!

5:00PM

(Nina POV)

Fabian asked me if I wanted to have a picnic on the beach with him. Of Course! I asked him if I should dress casually or formally. He said casually, so now I can wear a plain t-shirt with shorts and sandals. Yes! Fabian knocked on the door to see if I was ready and I replied with a "yes". I walked out and kissed him. We held hands the whole car ride to the beach. Fabian and I started looking for a perfect spot to eat dinner. "I found one!" I heard Fabian yell out and when I looked at him, he was already running to the spot. I started sprinting to catch up with him but ended up tripping on my sandal and landing face first into the sand. "NINA!" Fabian was running to me and shouting my name. I looked up and spit out a mouthful of sand. He started apologizing. "Oh my gosh! This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Nina!" "Fabian. I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom to wash off my face." "Ok. Are you sure you're not angry?" He asked. "Of course not! It wasn't you that caused me to trip. It was my sandal." I stood up and dusted off my body and face, then headed towards the girls' room to clean out my eyes and mouth.

(Fabian POV)

Operation Ask-Nina-to-Marry-Me is a complete disaster so far.

5:45PM

(Fabian POV)

So after Nina got cleaned up from the tripping incident, we ate and laughed about it. When we finished, we got up and walked along the water. I heard Nina sigh. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm just so happy right now. I'm with my two favorite things. You and the ocean." She smiled like she was home. She smiled like she was the happiest girl alive. It was almost 6:00. Which meant it was almost sunset. I put my hand in my pocket to feel the box holding the engagement ring.

(Nina POV)

The sun was glowing a beautiful orange color right above the horizon. While I was looking out into sea, I felt Fabian's hand slip out of mine. I turned around to see him on one knee with a little box containing the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen in his hand. I immediately put my hand to my mouth and gasped. "Nina Martin. Will you marry me?" I felt tears of joy fall down my cheek. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He got up and slid the ring onto my finger. I looked at it quickly with pride. I looked up at him smiling ear-to-ear. "I love you so much!" We kissed right then and there. I swear this was like a chick-flick movie proposal. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world.

The only down-side to this: telling Amber and having her plan a pretty pink princess wedding.

(Amber POV)

I was sitting on the couch of my apartment when all of a sudden, my phone rings. "Hello?" "Amber! It's Nina!" She sounded awfully happy. "Nina! Hi! How has your life been with Fabian?" "It's been really good, but it's about to get better!" "Really? Why?" "Fabian and I are engaged!" I was ecstatic! My best friend! Getting married to one of her best friends! Oh this was so exciting! "OH MY GOD! I'm so happy for you two! *GASP* Nina! You have to let me plan your wedding for you two!" "Ok. But only certain things. Like the food and music and stuff like that." "What about the dress?" "Yes. You can come with me when I go to find a dress." "YAY! *SQUEAL*" Oh my goodness! This is some huge news!


	2. Chapter 2

__**This my friends, is chapter 2 of LOVE! I hope you enjoy reading it and sorry if these chapters seem short. D: It's only been two chapters into the story and Nina and Fabian are already getting married! Well...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own House of Anubis!**

_LOVE_

WEDDING DAY

(Fabian POV)

I am EXTREMELY nervous! If I was really nervous for a date with Nina, imagine a wedding with her! I thought I was a sweaty mess, but luckily I wasn't. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were all in position in the back hall. I was standing at the alter greeting the priest. Even he could tell I was really nervous. Am I really that obvious? The music started playing. Uh-oh. I'm sort of emotional when I'm nervous, so hopefully I don't cry.

(Nina POV)

I'm standing in the very back of the hall with my arm in my brother's arm. No one from Anubis knew I had a brother until now. "Oh who is this handsome fellow?" Amber whispered in my ear while staring at Joshua. "Amber, this is my brother Joshua." She gasped so loudly everyone looked at us.

I thought Amber would make me get a princess ball gown wedding dress with crystals everywhere, but no! When I was wearing the most perfect, simple A-line dress, Amber and I burst into tears of joy. We both loved this dress. She did my make-up and hair too. She put neutral colors all over the lid, and then blended. I know this sounds like it would look like a mess, bit it looks really pretty! Amber then curled my hair in big, loose curls. She tied the top half up and then put the veil in above the little bun. I was ready to go out there and marry my best friend.

The music started and the first couple started walking down. First it was Jerome and Mara, Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Eddie, Fabian's little sister and brother: Marie and Max. They were all at the alter with Fabian when Joshua and I started walking down the aisle. I was shaking and holding back tears. We were at the front when Joshua kissed my cheek, hugged me, and then gave my hand to Fabian. The ceremony was like any other traditional wedding. At the end, Fabian and I sealed our promises with a kiss and turned to the families to cheer. Everyone started clapping and I was happy to officially be Nina Rutter.

RECEPTION

(Fabian POV)

Nina and I were holding hands behind the door leading to the ballroom. We were laughing and sharing our happiness with each other. I am so proud to call her my wife. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if Nina never went to the boarding school. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me. She smiled at me and I smiled back. We were about to kiss when we heard the DJ yell out, "IT'S TIME TO WELCOME OUR FAVORITE NEWLYWEDS: MR. AND MRS. FABIAN RUTTER!" The door opened and everyone cheered for us. We walked through and sat at our table to start our meal. The food was brought out and both families enjoyed dinner.

When it was getting late, most people started drinking. This meant we had to deal with drunks running around everywhere. Nina and I don't drink a lot, but we knew that people in both our families would want to have a beer or two. We were dancing when one relative took off his shirt and started swinging it around in the air. Nina went over to him and asked him to put his shirt back on. He was so drunk he didn't remember who Nina was and whipped her in the head with his shirt. I was watching the scene then ran over to Nina's side. She was really angry at her cousin. "Earl! If you want to stay here, you have to control your behavior!" It was like her voice triggered his memory and he started apologizing.

We decided to let the matter go and just enjoy the event. Nina and I went around to every table to greet and thank everyone who came.

The reception continued on like any other reception from TV weddings we watched. We shared our first dance as newlyweds, cut the cake, and then partied until midnight. This night was perfect and this was just the beginning of a new chapter in our lives.

HONEYMOON

(Nina POV)

Fabian said that the destination for the honeymoon was a surprise. I was excited to go, but one day Fabian and I were watching a TV show where the husband took his wife camping for their honeymoon. Ever since then I've been worried that Fabian would take us camping or fishing or something like that.

Luckily, we got off the plane and we rented a car. Fabian started driving, but I was too sleepy to pay attention to where we were going. I felt the car stop and then I felt Fabian's hand reach over and shake my shoulder. I woke up and saw that we were in Puerto Rico.

I gasped and just looked out the window. Fabian parked the car feet away from the beach. I just gawked at the sight of the waves. This was the Atlantic Ocean, which meant only one thing. Warm water! The Pacific Ocean is so cold that I lose the feeling in my toes.

A WEEK LATER

(Fabian POV)

This was one of the best weeks of my life. Too bad our vacation is over. Nina was upset to leave Puerto Rico, but she was still happy that we lived by an ocean.

We got home a few hours ago and we still haven't unpacked ANYTHING. It was 7:00pm when we opened the door to our house and now its 9:00pm. I knew Nina was tired because on the plane ride, a little boy kept kicking the back of her seat when she'd try to fall asleep. Right when she unlocked our door, she ran to the bedroom to change into pajamas. I did the same when she got out. We watched our favorite movie and cuddled on the couch until we fell asleep.

I had a bad dream so I woke up for a bit, but now I might fall back asleep.

SIX WEEKS LATER

(Nina POV)

When I woke up this morning, I felt so nauseous. I got up and stopped in my tracks. Uh-oh. Here comes the vomit. I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I heard a knock on the door and looked up. Fabian was standing there with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes. I'm fine. I've felt like this for a while. I think I just caught a bug in Puerto Rico." "Are you sure?" He just kept asking questions like that was all he knew to say. "I'm fine. Really. I think it was something I ate at the restaurant over there…" More vomit.

(Fabian POV)

I'm worried about Nina. What if she's pregnant? We only did "it" once and we vowed we'd never do it again. But even a little accident can cause a pregnancy. Should I tell her she needs to schedule a doctor appointment? Yes.

"Nina. Do you think you should call a doctor?" I asked. "Yeah. Probably." She got cleaned up then grabbed the phone. She called her "Lady Doctor" and scheduled an appointment with her today. After that, we got ready and continued our day until the appointment. We got in the car and drove to the hospital. I'd be happy if she was pregnant because I've always wanted a kid of my own. But I don't know if she would want to be pregnant.

(Nina POV)

The doctor, Dr. Quintela, did some tests, and then left the room. She eventually came back with some results. "Mr. and Mrs. Rutter…Congratulations! You're pregnant!" Oh. My. Gosh. I'm pregnant! YAY! I've always wanted a son or daughter! Hopefully Fabian wants a baby too.

(Fabian POV)

When the doctor said this I looked at Nina and saw here smiling so I knew she wanted a kid. At least now I know that this child won't be an accident because both parents want it. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. Hmm.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

(Nina POV)

So today Fabian and I go to the doctor for my 4 month check-up to see our baby. We decided to have a little party later to announce the baby's gender but we also wanted to be surprised. So when we leave this office we will still be wondering what sex the baby is. We have been thinking of names ever since we found out about our little miracle. If it's a boy, we will name him Lucas Dylan Rutter. If it's a girl, we will name her Ocean Lily Rutter. We both wanted a unique name for our kid, but we couldn't find a good unique boy name that we liked.

"Hello! Are you ready to check on the baby?" Dr. Quintela walked in and asked this. "You bet we are!" I replied. "Ok! Just lie down and lift up your shirt so I can put the jelly on your stomach. Be aware that the jelly is cold." I smiled and did what I was told to do. When I was comfortable I grabbed Fabian's hand and held onto it tightly. We both didn't care what the gender was, but we would prefer a baby girl.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Rutter your baby is healthy and happy! Do you want to see the proof of your baby's sex?" "As tempting as it is to say yes, we've decided that we will wait until our friends are with us to announce it. You know, so we can be surprised as well," Fabian explained. "But we have my cousin's phone number so could you give her a call and tell her please?" "Of course."

(Fabian POV)

All our friends are with us at the park. We came up with the idea to open a box that says "Boy or Girl?" on it and when we open it pink or blue balloons will fly out.

Nina and I held hands and directed the group to the box. "Are you ready?" Nina asked me. We looked at each other and nodded. Both of us reached our other hand to one box flap. We shared another look and opened the box. When I looked up pink balloons were floating into the sky. A baby girl!

(Nina POV)

I looked up and saw those pink balloons fly away. I smiled and looked at Fabian. We are having a girl. In a few months our little Ocean Lily will come into this world.

TWO MONTHS LATER

(Nina POV)

Today was the baby shower so it was girls only. Amber, Mara, and Patricia came. Along with my cousins Caitlin, Amy, Stephanie, Cassidy, Adrianna, and Lila. We played a bunch of baby shower games and had cake. Since our baby is named Ocean Lily Rutter, we had a cake with little waves on it. There was pink piping and lilies on the bottom edge. We had so much fun.

Fabian, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome had to be kicked out of the house. Turns out they were just hiding out in the garage for the majority of the time. When everyone left, Fabian and I cleaned up the living room while talking about Ocean. "Can you believe that about 6 months ago we received the news that we're going to be parents?" I asked him. "It felt like yesterday we were getting married. Where has the time gone?" "I know! I'm sort of glad time passes quickly." "Why?" "Because now we will meet our daughter quicker if we don't pay attention to the time." "True." Fabian was happy when I said this, I knew he was.

THREE MONTHS LATER

(Fabian POV)

I was sleeping when I felt a hand shake my shoulder. I woke up to find Nina looking worried holding her stomach. "I think my water broke." After my mind registered what was happening I hopped out of bed, grabbed Nina's hospital bag, Ocean's carseat, and got in the car. I sped down the road and into the hospital parking lot. We rushed into the emergency entrance where they sat Nina in a wheelchair and rolled her off into the delivery room.

(Nina POV)

This is it. I'm in labor. In a few hours, Ocean Lily Rutter will be in my arms. All I could focus on were the contractions. So painful. The nurses pushing my wheelchair were trying to help me take deep breathes. Once I was in the delivery room everyone was surrounding me and yelling at me to push. I had made the final decision by getting the epidural. Throughout the entire labor process, Fabian was amazing. He's stuck by my side since day one and hasn't left it.

AFTER THE DELIVERY

(Fabian POV)

I sat on the side of Nina's bed and just stared at our beautiful little girl. Ocean Lily Rutter. Nina couldn't stop staring from her to me and smiling. I was sitting there silently taking in this perfect moment. Who knew that seeing Nina run into Patricia on Nina's first day would lead to us having a baby together? Nina is my wife, she's my best friend, she's the mother of our baby, and she is the love of my life. After a while, Nina passed our little Ocean to me and I just stared at her. I just couldn't wait to see what adventures this little girl had in store for us. My life was perfect.

(Nina POV)

I still couldn't believe this. I'm lying in this bed watching my HUSBAND hold my BABY. I had no idea that meeting Fabian would lead us to a wonderful life together. But hey! I'm not complaining. I watched Fabian held Ocean and just thought about the wonderful adventures we were bound to have. My life was perfect.

**So that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! I forgot to write in the last chapter that I was asking for about 5-10 reviews if it was possible. But even if it wasn't I would update the story. Oh and sorry if the chapters seem a little short. I promise I will write longer ones! Well once again I ask for 5-10 reviews until chapter 3 goes up. (I only posted this chapter because I was bored and couldn't wait for reviews. So BAM here it is!) Well...see you later I guess. PEACE! :D ~ablbtp**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone! So this s the worst chapter of the story because it's an AUTHOR'S NOTE! :D yes I know...you hate me now. :) Well I don't know what the next chapter should be about because this was all I had written and I have MAJOR writer's block. So please please PLEASE leave some suggestions about a story line for the future chapters! Thank you so much for reading what there is of this story. :) I enjoy getting emails that say someone put my first fanfiction in their "favorite stories" category. I feel so special! :D 


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Hello! Hello! I know what you're probably thinking. "She's still here?" And yes. I've had MAJOR writer's block and I was lazy so I didn't write another chapter. But after a long (LONG) period of time I know what to write! But first of all I want to give credit to an anonymous person who gave me the idea. So I'm not going to go and say "I did this! It was all my idea and nobody else's!" Ha-ha no. I'm not that kind of person. But head's up, I did change it up a little. Ok so after my jibber jabber, I am now going to start chapter 3 of LOVE. Enjoy!**

_LOVE_

(Nina POV)

Well, life with Ocean in our lives has been quite hectic. Of course Fabian and I knew that having a newborn would be challenging. But together we have figured out a routine for Ocean. She's even seemed to get the hang of it too.

Today I got a phone call from Amber saying that everyone was meeting up at Anubis house later that day since it was abandoned. Fabian and I didn't know if we should go because of Ocean, but the little get together was during one of her naptimes. So it was ok for us to go.

(Fabian POV)

We were getting ready to go to Anubis house when I got a text from an unknown number. It said "I can't wait to see you at Anubis! Xxx" Who the heck is this person? It has to be someone from Anubis obviously and it seemed to be a girl because I don't think a guy wants to end a text with three x's. So I went down the list. Amber's not my type and is with Alfie, Mara's a little too geeky but in a good way and is with Jerome, Patricia would murder me if I thought it was her, so who else was there? Oh-no.

Joy.

AT ANUBIS HOUSE

(Fabian POV)

I knew it would be Joy because she's the only other girl I know that loves me. Nina and I were walking up the steps to Anubis when Nina saw how nervous I was. "What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." She joked. "Oh…um…nothing. I'm just thinking about all the adventures we had here." She saw right through the lie, but let it slip. We opened the door and got greeted by Amber and everyone else. I just ignored the fact that Joy was coming and enjoyed the company of my closest friends. I got so caught up in the moment that I froze when the doorbell rang.

(Nina POV)

It was so great to see everyone again. All the boys were talking and the girls were all crowded around Ocean, even if she was sleeping. Just when this all seemed so perfect, the doorbell rang. That's strange I thought everyone was here. Amber gave me a puzzled look and went to answer the door. I heard a gasp and ran to the door, seeing the one and only. Joy Mercer.

(Joy POV)

I was so excited when I found out that the Anubis gang was getting back together. I rang the doorbell and almost lost my patience waiting for that ditsy blonde, Amber, to answer the door. The door finally opened after what seemed like an eternity. I flashed my greatest smile and walked right in pushing Amber to the side. "Why is it so quiet in here? What is this, a funeral?" I practically yelled into the silent house. My comment echoed throughout the room before Patricia spoke up. "Joy? Could you keep it down? Ocean's trying to sleep." Ocean? What kind of stupid name is that? I give Patricia a dirty look and then turn my attention towards the little baby in Nina's arms. I walked up to her and Fabian, listening to my heels being the only sound in the house. I swear you could hear crickets. "Aw. Did you finally open up your legs for your millionth boy toy?" I joked to Nina. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it right away. Fabian saw how hurt she looked so he got up and tried to tell me off. "Joy. The only slut in this house is you. Look at you. You're wearing 6 inch heels and a mini dress. Where do you think you're going to, a nightclub? I think I speak for everyone when I say, get out." I was quite surprised with Fabian's comeback. "Aw Fabes! When did you get so brave? Is this just an act to impress your whore of a girlfriend?" "Girlfriend?" He asked. "Nina's not my girlfriend." This was too good to be true. "She's my wife." "WHAT?" I screamed in his face. I saw everyone jerk back at my scream. The baby started squirming around and eventually started screaming bloody murder. "Turn that piece of junk off!" I yelled at Nina who was trying to calm it down. "Excuse me? That 'piece of junk' you're talking about is my BABY!" She yelled at me. I covered my ears and lost patience with these people. "That's it I'm out of here!" I yelled over the sound of a screaming child. I ran out before I even finished my sentence. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and fell down the two steps in front of the house. I scraped my leg on the rocks and ruined my dress. I screamed and yelled until someone came to me. For some reason no one answered to my calls. What is wrong with people? Like they don't have time for me? I heard the door open and saw Fabian standing there. "Fabes! I knew you'd come for me. Aw come here boo!" I leaned in for a kiss but he stepped to the side and got angry at me. "Joy! What is your problem? First you waltz into Anubis house like you own the place, and then you make fun of my Nina and call her a slut! Are you insane? Why can't you just get the hint that no one and I mean NO ONE likes you! So just do us all a favor and stay out of our lives. Please!" He turned around and walked back into the house and slammed the door. How could my Fabes do that to me?

(Nina POV)

I finally calmed Ocean down when Fabian came storming into the room. "What happened out there?" I asked nervously. "Joy just tried to kiss me, but I lost it and just told her to stay out of our lives. Forever." He said. I looked at him then gave him a hug. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

**There you have it folks! Chapter 3! Sorry if it stinks. It's like 12:00 and I'm sleepy and hungry. Again thank you anonymous reader who gave me the idea of Joy coming back. And sorry for not posting another chapter in such a long time. I had my reasons. 1. I had writers' block. 2. I had school. 3. My best friend introduced me to One Direction so I was obsessing over them. (And I still am.) 4. I was going through boy troubles and needed my best friend to cheer me up. So my "mini depression" is the main reason I didn't write. Oh and from now on my name is Lauren. Not ablbtp. God I almost started crying just typing that :'( Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! ~Lauren**


End file.
